Ry/Befunde
Befunde * Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 11. April 2016) folgende Kapitel, die sich teilweise als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'I. Introduction and motivation of the thesis' ::*I.1. Biomembranes :::*I.1.1 Structure and composition (S. 3-9): Seiten 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 – (S. 4-9 wörtlich) :::*I.1.2 Membrane models (S. 9-11): Seiten 9, 10, 11 – (wörtlich) :::*I.1.3 Model membranes (S. 11-13): Seiten 11, 12, 13 – (wörtlich) ::*I.2. Phospholipid properties relevant to biomembranes Anf. (S. 13): Seite 13 – (wörtlich) :::*I.2.1 The hydrophobic effect (S. 14): Seite 14 – (wörtlich) :::*I.2.2 Phase structures (S. 14-19): Seiten 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 – (wörtlich) :::*I.2.3 Phase transitions (S. 19-22): Seiten 19, 20, 21, 22 – (wörtlich) :::*I.2.4 Motional properties and membrane fluidity (S. 22-26): Seiten 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 – (wörtlich) ::*I.3. Biomembrane transport :::*I.3.1 Transport pathways and mechanisms (S. 27): Seite 27 – (wörtlich) :::*I.3.2 Passive transport (S. 27-30): Seiten 27, 28, 29, 30 – (wörtlich) :::*I.3.3 Active transport (S. 30-31): Seiten 30, 31 – vollständig ::*I.4. Aim of the thesis (S. 31-32): Seiten 31, 32 – vollständig :*'II. Theoretical background' Anf. (S. 33): Seite 33 – vollständig (exkl. letzter Satz) ::*II.1. Molecular dynamics simulations (S. 34-36): Seiten 34, 35, 36 – vollständig ::*II.2. Molecular dynamics studies of lipid bilayers :::*II.2.1 Review (S. 36-39): Seiten 36, 37, 38, 39 – vollständig :::*II.2.2 Force fields (S. 39-46): Seiten 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46 – (S. 42-46 wörtlich) :::*II.2.3 System size and boundary conditions (S. 46-47): Seiten 46, 47 – (wörtlich) :::*II.2.4 Macroscopic ensembles (S. 48-52): Seiten 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 – vollständig (exkl. ein Satz) (wörtlich) :::*II.2.5 Simulation time steps (S. 52-53): Seiten 52, 53 – (wörtlich) :::*II.2.6 Treatment of long-range interactions (S. 53-56): Seiten 53, 54, 55, 56 – (wörtlich) :::*II.2.7 Limitations of the MD technique (S. 56-57): Seiten 56, 57 – (wörtlich) ::*II.3. Permeation models Anf. (S. 57-58): Seiten 57, 58 – (wörtlich) :::*II.3.1 Homogeneous solubility-diffusion model (S. 58-59): Seiten 58, 59 – (wörtlich) :::*II.3.2 Inhomogeneous solubility-diffusion model (S. 59-61): Seiten 59, 60, 61 – (wörtlich) :::*II.3.3 Defect model (S. 61-62): Seiten 61, 62 – (wörtlich) ::*II.4. Simulation of permeation processes Anf. (S. 62): Seite 62 – (wörtlich) :::*II.4.1 Equilibrium MD simulations (S. 62-63): Seiten 62, 63 – (wörtlich) :::*II.4.2 Non-equilibrium MD simulations (S. 63-66): Seiten 63, 64, 65, 66 – vollständig :*'III. MD simulations of permeation processes through phospholipid bilayer' ::*III.1. Simulation methods :::*III.1.1 Membrane system (S. 67-68): Seiten 67, 68 :::*III.1.3 Equilibrium MD simulations (S. 69-70): Seiten 69, 70 – vollständig :::*III.1.4 Non-equilibrium MD simulations (S. 71): Seite 71 – (wörtlich) ::*III.2. Results :::*III.2.1 Equilibrium MD simulations (S. 71-78): Seiten 71, 72, 73, 76 :::*III.2.2 Non-equilibrium MD simulations (S. 78-82): Seiten 79, 80 ::*III.3. Discussion (S. 83-85): Seiten 83, 84, 85 – 83 und 84 vollständig :*'IV. General conclusions' (S. 87): Seite 87 – vollständig :*'V. Summary' (S. 88-89): Seite 88. Herausragende Quellen * Die Düsseldorfer Dissertation Anézo (2003) ist lediglich im Literaturverzeichnis (Nr. 77) genannt und im Text an einer Stelle (S. 68) referenziert, dient aber als Quelle für fast 85 % aller Fragmente. Herausragende Fundstellen * Der Teil I ("Introduction and motivation of the thesis", S. 3-32) ist mit allen seinen Unterkapiteln vollständig (großteils wörtlich) übernommen, ebenso der Teil IV ("General conclusions", S. 87). Statistik * Es sind bislang 83 gesichtete Fragmente dokumentiert, die als Plagiat eingestuft wurden. Bei 82 von diesen handelt es sich um Übernahmen ohne Verweis auf die Quelle („Verschleierungen“ oder „Komplettplagiate“). Bei einem Fragment ist die Quelle zwar angegeben, die Übernahme jedoch nicht ausreichend gekennzeichnet („Bauernopfer“). * Die untersuchte Arbeit hat 87 Seiten im Hauptteil. Auf 79 dieser Seiten wurden bislang Plagiate dokumentiert, was einem Anteil von 90,8% der Seiten entspricht. * Die 87 Seiten lassen sich bezüglich des Anteils, der als Plagiat eingestuft ist, wie folgt einordnen: ::100 % = 69 Seiten ::97 % = 1 Seite (S. 51) ::95 % = 1 Seite (S. 3) ::86 % = 1 Seite (S. 33) ::75 % = 1 Seite (S. 80) ::73 % = 1 Seite (S. 38) ::58 % = 1 Seite (S. 67) ::38 % = 1 Seite (S. 69) ::36 % = 1 Seite (S. 79) ::21 % = 1 Seite (S. 85) ::14 % = 1 Seite (S. 68) ::0 % = 8 Seiten (S. 74, 75, 77, 78, 81, 82, 86, 89). * Ausgehend von dieser Aufstellung lässt sich angeben, wieviel Text der untersuchten Arbeit gegenwärtig als plagiiert dokumentiert ist: es sind rund 87 % des Textes im Hauptteil der Arbeit. * Die Dokumentation beinhaltet 3 Quellen. Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 11. April 2016. Kategorie:Ry Kategorie:Befunde